


Behind the Scenes

by multistanacc



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multistanacc/pseuds/multistanacc
Summary: I make my way to my seat, nervously biting at the skin on my nails because the plane anxiety is starting to get to me now. Don’t panic Monty. Control yourself. You’ll be okay. The plane ride won’t be that long.A long, skinny figure pops up into my peripheral vision but I’m too nervous to look at them so I pretend I check something on my phone. All I did was turn my phone on plane mode yet I stayed messing with my phone for about 30 seconds. The person finally sat down next to me and I took the opportunity to look at them, which was not the slickest way to look at them. When I turned, the guy was already staring at me. I nearly had a heart attack but I didn’t show it.“First time on a plane?”
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Behind the Scenes

A total of five hours. I spent five hours editing this “Yoga Challenge” video that me and my girlfriend Eden recorded. The challenge itself was hard even though I came in all cocky thinking I could do this. Turns out, I don’t have the flexibility or balance for this shit. Nevertheless, we had fun. My subscribers all wanted to see more content with me and Eden together. The comment section was filled with comments saying how we should basically make another channel with just us. I guess like a couple type channel thing, but I’m not sure how I feel about that. Eden seemed so excited about that suggestion, I didn’t know how to tell her I wasn’t feeling it. I just said “okay” because I can never find it in me to say no. 

Sure if we make another channel we’ll make more money, but I have a feeling this isn’t a great idea. I have been feeling somewhat off. Eden knows what she wants, I don’t. Some days I think about breaking up with her, other days I think about how I could spend my whole life with her, actually… nevermind. The thing is: she moves WAY too fast. It’s super stressful and it gives me anxiety. I’m so indecisive, that I fear one day I’ll wake up and not want her anymore, to not be in love with her. 

But is it fucked up that I’ve had multiple days where I felt like that? 

A notification on my laptop pops up, “Reminder: VidCon tomorrow. Make sure to confirm you are going.” VidCon is tomorrow and I’m super pumped. A: I get to get some time away from Eden and just think. B: They only sent me one ticket, meaning Eden will not be joining me. She’s already asked me multiple times if I’m sure I’ll be fine going all alone. She doesn't understand how independent I am, I don’t need her, she needs me. 

There’s gonna be over one thousand youtubers there. All different and unique in videos, editing, and personality. I’ve always wanted to attend, sadly I didn’t get to go last year. My stupid laptop wasn’t working and it never showed that YouTube had emailed me about confirming my attendance at VidCon. Needless to say, I cried all night. 

Anyways, super excited to meet new people. I never really got a chance to make any friends with other youtubers, I was always so busy with work (editing and making videos) and spending time with Eden. There was a time in our relationship where I “wasn’t giving her enough attention and love” she threatened to leave me. Not sure why I begged her to stay. Actually… I do know. I was at an all time low. Multiple identity crisis, money problems, death of a loved one, and she knew that. Yet I still wanted her to be with me. Why? 

I go on YouTube and upload our video together. “We attempted the yoga challenge and….nailed it???”absolutely didn't nail it. We had some pretty funny and interesting moments while recording. I made sure to leave those in. Usually after I upload videos with me and Eden in it, she will watch the video at least ten plus times. Why does she do it? Shit, I don’t know. Too pussy to ask. 

The smart thing to do would be to start packing. The email said I was gonna be there for a week. They paid for my hotel so I don’t gotta worry about money or anything...besides food. I don’t know, I’ll just re-read the email anyways. Shit, this is gonna be hard. I never know the right amount of clothes to bring. Maybe fourteen different outfits? That should work. And a bunch of underwear, socks, and a pair of swim shorts. There’s many beaches in Florida, so I doubt I won’t go to the beach. I love nature...everything about it, relaxes me. It helps me calm down when I’m stressed or anxious. Sucks that people don’t appreciate it enough. 

A ton of notifications pop up from my phone, I already know people watched/are watching it right now. I’m pretty well known in the YouTube community. I have 5 million subscribers. Majority of them are female viewers, which was not the plan in the first place, but I’m okay knowing that girls enjoy my videos. I think the videos with Eden will help me get younger viewers too...so that’s good.

I get up from my office to go take a shower. I pass by the room and I can already hear the video playing. Fucking Eden. She’s so obsessed with me. It’s good to give your partner attention and stuff, but she always wants to be around me, talk to me, touch me, and I’m just not really liking all the PDA. I don’t think it’s fair for me to be uncomfortable with other peoples PDA when I’m in a relationship with a girl who knows nothing but PDA. It’s hypocritical if you ask me. 

After I took a shower, I went to my room and checked if I had everything packed. I even made a checklist to be even more prepared. I don’t want to be buying things I forgot. 

“Hey baby...you excited for tomorrow?” Eden asks me as I make my way over to the bed. She lays there, no pants on and I don’t feel anything when I see her like that. I never did. I forced myself to think I liked seeing her naked.

“Yeah. I’m gonna miss you. A lot.” I say caressing her arm. Eden is so touch starved even though she had an amazing childhood and she has me who always HAS to touch her...it’s sad. I’m so tired. Turning my back toward her, only for a second to turn off the night light. “Goodnight baby.” I say leaning in to kiss her cheek. Eden kissed me back and says goodnight too. 

The sound of our neighbors roosters, and Eden’s annoying ass alarm woke me up. It was barely 6:30. I have to head to the airport in 20. 

“Baby…” Eden says with her stinky ass hot breath. I’m so tired of this woman. She’s changed so much, or maybe she hasn’t and I just never realized how much she pissed me off. 

“I can’t talk. I gotta get ready or I’ll be late.” I say trying to get away from her. I technically didn’t lie, I do have to be there on time unless I won’t go to VidCon again and I HAVE TO GO.

All my suitcases are downstairs already, so I just got to get my keys and drive to the airport. Eden already told me she wasn’t gonna go with me to the airport so whatever. Not like I care. I say my goodbye to her and I swear I saw her eyes watering. I’m only gonna be gone for like a week, it’s not like I’m moving out, at least not yet. Aries women I swear.

I arrive at the airport a couple minutes earlier than my flight so I can have enough time to check in and deal with all the luggage stuff. There’s not that many people going on this flight, which is very surprising considering I’m going to Florida. You’d think a lot of people would wanna go there. Maybe it’s too hot for them. Hmm. All I know is that I’m gonna knock out as soon as I get on the plane. I barely got any sleep from Eden rubbing her ass on me in the middle of the night. We haven’t had sex in a really long time, I’m surprised she hasn’t figured it out. 

It probably sounds like I’m just using Eden, but I’m not. I actually fell head over heels for her in the beginning. She was beautiful, funny, very similar to me, and we really hit it off. She seemed like such a chill, down to earth girl. Then I actually got to know her true self, that we actually weren’t similar and it was all hell from that day on. Like I said earlier, she needs me. If I break up with her, who knows what shit she’ll pull. She knows way too damn much about me. 

They finally called us to start boarding the plane. I couldn’t have been more excited. Usually I’m terrified to be on planes, but I’m too busy literally screaming internally from excitement at the fact I’m going to my first VidCon. 

There were quite a lot of people behind me in line getting ready to board the plane. I hope I don’t have to sit next to some annoying child, or next to a mother with an annoying child. 

I make my way to my seat, nervously biting at the skin on my nails because the plane anxiety is starting to get to me now. Don’t panic Monty. Control yourself. You’ll be okay. The plane ride won’t be that long. 

A long, skinny figure pops up into my peripheral vision but I’m too nervous to look at them so I pretend I check something on my phone. All I did was turn my phone on plane mode yet I stayed messing with my phone for about 30 seconds. The person finally sat down next to me and I took the opportunity to look at them, which was not the slickest way to look at them. When I turned, the guy was already staring at me. I nearly had a heart attack but I didn’t show it. 

“First time on a plane?” The guy asked. His voice was so deep and smooth yet so seductive and fuck I’m just mesmerized by the sound. I stayed admiring him for too long that he cleared his throat. Embarrassing. 

“I-uh-nah I’ve been on a plane multiple times before. What about you?” I’m so embarrassed I HAVE to continue this conversation or I’ll seem like a creep or something. He’s got these big ol sunglasses on and it’s hard to see his actual eyes. His hair is curly, but not too curly, light complexion, I think I see freckles, and he looks thin. 

“Well...actually yeah. I usually just prefer to drive everywhere. Kinda have a fear of heights so I’m glad I don’t have the window seat.” The guy says releasing a sigh a couple seconds after. I close the window for him so he won’t be nervous. I absolutely hate planes, but this is his first time on one and I don’t want to make it horrible for him. Not like my first time. The first time I went on a plane there was so much turbulence that the plane dropped a couple thousand feet before it started going up into the sky again. I thought that was gonna be my last day on earth, it really was terrifying. 

“Really? You seem very calm and relaxed.” I say mentioning the obvious. The guy slid his glasses up where it revealed his slightly large forehead, hazel eyes, and a scar on his eyebrow.

“I guess that’s just the type of person I am. Calm and relaxed on the outside, fidgety and anxious on the inside. It’s a gift to be able to hide what I’m really feeling if I’m being honest.” The guy said. I wonder what his name is.

“You got that right. What’s your name by the way?” I ask, I’m trying to see if his name matches his appearance and voice. “Winston. And you?” Definitely doesn’t match him, but I can’t imagine another name for him. “Monty.” I say short and sweet. Winston takes his glasses off the top of his head and places them inside his carry-on bag, “Monty? Never heard that name before. It’s nice though.” That’s a first. Someone actually liking my name. Wonder what he would’ve thought if I told him my full name: Montgomery. 

I see Winston take out a bottle which he poured about 3 pills into his hand before throwing them into his mouth and swallowing them. Fucking lunatic. No water. 

“Just because it’s my first time doesn’t mean I need to be awake to experience it. Night.” Winston says, placing those airplane neck pillows on the front of his neck instead of the back. Definitely crazy. I bend down in my seat, looking for my Beats so I can have something to do throughout this flight. Winston is going to sleep meaning I have nobody to talk to. 

I feel a tapping at my shoulder. It won’t go away and it’s making me mad. I’m trying to figure out how to make it go away, until I realize…

“Get up. We’re about to land.” Winston says. For a moment I forgot what his name was and where I was at, even though I didn’t take the pills. I scrunched up my face because I was still tired and this guy woke me up from my beauty sleep. 

We land safely and of course the people in the plane start clapping. I don’t think I’ve been on a plane without someone clapping. Winston gets out quickly because I told him everyone takes forever to get off so it’s best to be the first one out. My carry on is in my right hand as I wait behind five other people, including Winston. Everyone is walking the same way to pick up their luggage at that spinny thing. I’ve always wondered what would happen to be if I went in one. 

Seven, eight, nine, bags of luggage pass and none of them are mine. Should’ve just stayed in the plane longer so I won’t have to wait for this. I sigh, looking around as if that’ll help time pass and I see Winston still waiting for his luggage too. He has his sunglasses back on his face even though we’re inside a building. I bet he’s a fun guy. As I turn back to see if my luggage came out, this big suitcase that’s rainbow colored comes out. I wonder whose ridiculou-

Oh. Winston goes to the rainbow suitcase and picks it up from the thing. I don’t have time to even give my opinion about it in my head because I see my suitcase right behind his. I walk over and grab my plain black suitcase. Boring, but at least I don’t have to carry around that hideous thing. 

I start heading out the building toward an empty cab when I hear someone call my name...it’s Winston. “Nice meeting you.” Winston says before running off to a cab a couple cars ahead of me. Definitely an experience to remember.

I’m not even sure what hotel I’m staying at. The cab driver asked me where I’m going and I told him to hold on, which he groaned extremely loud. I already hate this guy. Should’ve gotten a different cab. 

The driver safely dropped me off at the hotel, which is a hotel I never even heard of before. The design looked really cool, but it looked even cooler when I walked inside. 

Two security guards stood in front of me, clearly not wanting me to pass. “Do you have an invitation to be here?” The man asked me. His looks and his deep voice we’re definitely intimidating. 

“Yes I do. I also have a reservation. I’m here for VidCon.” I tell both of the men. One pulled out a tablet, while the other stayed watching me intensely through his black sunglasses. “ID please.” The man with the tablet told me. I reached in the back of my pocket for my wallet, which thankfully was there. I didn’t want to go searching for it in my bag. I handed the man my ID and he let me through right after. The lady at the front desk had this big, pearly white smile that scared me, if I’m being honest. 

The lady told me I was on the ninth floor. I’m not too happy about that. I would’ve preferred a hotel on like the fifth floor and lower. Fucking heights. I haven’t seen any other youtubers, well I have but I haven’t seen any that I know of. There were like a group of them in the lobby. Since I don’t have many friends I wanted to go introduce myself but they were speaking some type of language I didn’t understand and I didn’t want to make a fool out of myself. I can just wait til VidCon. 

Once I walked into my room, I saw all these gifts on the bed and on the desk. It was a t-shirt and a lot of snacks, mostly chocolates. That’s really sweet of them. 

After I settled in, unpacked all my stuff, I felt a little sleepy so I put an asmr video on my phone, and soon everything went dark…

——

The first thing I do when I wake up from my nap is check my phone. It’s 9:45 pm. Jesus, can’t believe I fell asleep for 3 hours. Maybe there will be some youtubers downstairs that I can talk to. I make my way to the bathroom to freshen up a little, put my shoes on, and head down to the lobby. The pamphlet in my room says there’s a bar, I’ll go there. 

There’s a few groups talking at this table with drinks in their hands. My heart is telling me I’m excited...go up to them, but my brain is telling me don’t go you’ll make a fool of yourself. Of course I listen to my brain, like always. Explains why I’m so unhappy with all of my decisions, and my life, besides youtube. That was the best thing I ever chose to do. I just go with the safest option which is to stay here since I already came down but just have drinks by myself. Alone. 

The bartender asks me what I want and I tell him a shot of something strong. I take the shot, and the burning sensation is at the back of my throat. Not sure who I thought I was taking a shot like that. I never take shots. I rest my chin on my palms, when I feel a presence next to me. The guy speaks and my eyes widen. I’ve heard that voice before. I turn towards him to see: Winston, who once again, was already looking at me.

“Long time no see.” Winston says with a smirk. He’s a little crazy, but I’m not complaining because he’s nice company. He has a glass of wine in his hand. I immediately feel a little out of place with a shot glass in front of me. 

“Yeah, it was like, what? Four hours?” I go along with the joke. I get a smile from him, and I swear I see a little sparkle come off his tooth. I felt a little insecure about my teeth when he smiled, and I tried closing my mouth but his smile is just so contagious I couldn’t control myself. The sudden realization finally hit me: Winston is a youtuber. 

“I didn’t know you were a youtuber.” I say. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say because I didn’t know who he was, but it’s okay. He didn’t know who I was. 

“That kinda hurt.” Winston says placing his hand over his heart. Funny guy. 

“Shit sorry. I didn’t want to lie and pretend I knew you.” I’m just being honest. I hate liars. Even though I’m probably the biggest liar which makes me a hypocrite. I hate hypocrites. 

“Hmm. I like you,” Winston says. My heart drops for a second, which I’m not sure why. It starts pounding, I can hear it. I bet he can hear it too, “you seem like a good guy.” Winston continued. I let out the biggest breath that I didn’t even know I was holding. To cover up the fact that I just got nervous, or whatever, I start randomly laughing. Winston raises an eyebrow and I see a little smirk tugging at his lips. Lips. Wait what? 

As if god was reading my mind (or the bartender was just listening to this awkward conversation), the bartender comes over and pours me another shot. I down it, and dramatically slam the glass down. I’m surprised it didn’t shatter. 

“I think I’m gonna go get some sleep. Gotta wake up early. Well...semi-early. Goodnight, Monty.” Winston says, getting up from the stool. I watched him walk all the way to the elevator, he turned around and gave me that smile of his. The elevator closed and I couldn’t help but look down at my feet and smile. 

***

The morning finally came as I stayed up all night binge watching The 100. God I love dystopian shows and movies. Like The Walking Dead, too bad I already finished all the seasons. I’m not sure what I’m gonna wear. I don’t want to over dress nor do I want to under dress. There also might be a youtuber party afterwards, unless no one invites me. 

I take my backpack with me downstairs for breakfast. Apparently the breakfast is really good (I did research). It sucks being on the ninth floor. The elevator is taking so long to come down. A ding from the elevator finally goes off, and when it opens I’m met with a familiar face. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Winston faked a British accent. I can’t keep up with his personality. I stepped in before the doors closed on me and I would have to wait for the other elevator. 

“Ello mate.” I attempted a British accent but ended up failing as it sounded more Australian than anything. I’m embarrassed. Don’t know why I tried to match his energy. 

“You excited for today?” Winston asks me. The elevator makes it to the lobby and we step out, heading towards the breakfast bar section. I find it funny that we’re walking in sync. I think my sense of humor is broken to be honest. 

“Yeah...and a little nervous. What about you?” I ask. It feels so easy talking to him, but I’m still nervous. The conversation isn’t awkward but I keep telling myself I’m gonna make it awkward. 

“Excited. Nervous. Happy. Feel like throwing up a little bit. I’m just super excited to see the people that enjoy watching my videos.” Winston says. I stay close by to him to hear what he has to say, even if the food I want is on the other side. He gets a plate full of a bunch of sweets: muffins, cake things, and some waffles. Note to self: he’s got a sweet tooth. We aren’t talking anymore so I take this opportunity to go and get the food I want, which is an apple, eggs, and bacon. There were no scrambled eggs so an omelet had to do. 

At some point I get next to him again while he’s getting stuff from the breakfast bar, “Are you an apple juice or orange juice kinda guy?” Winston asks me, holding up the plastic cups to my face. 

“Apple juice.” I say. I absolutely hate orange juice. I’ll only be able to drink a little bit and then I get grossed out. Apple juice on the other hand, I can drink that all day everyday. 

We walk together to some two-seat table, only so the others who have 3+ people can use the booths. Winston has like four plates of nothing but sweet foods, while I have one plate full of nothing but protein type foods. He managed to carry all of that and both of our drinks. I offered to help but he declined so…

“So I looked you up last night.” Winston says taking a bite of his chocolate waffles, giving me no explanation, no reason. I can’t help but get a little embarrassed. I hate knowing people watch my videos. I get so insecure about the way I talk, or the type of content I make, so his statement just really made me anxious and unsure of myself. 

“Oh. Which videos did you watch?” I ask. My leg unknowingly starts bouncing up and down so I place my hand down to stop it. 

“The yoga challenge...with your girlfriend. What was her name? Eden?” He says staring into my eyes, intensely. I feel so vulnerable. Like he can see right through me, my truth, everything that I stress about at night. I stayed silent for so long, “You know I didn’t think your type was basic blonde girls with green eyes. I thought you’d like someone with a little more flavor...more personality.” Winston said bitterly. Everything he said made me angry. Sure I didn’t really feel attracted to Eden like before, but what he said and how he said it made me upset. 

“Wow. You just say what’s on your mind, don’t you?” I ask. I hope he can hear the anger in my voice. 

“Yeah I do. Don’t like it? Then you’re free to leave.” Winston says, moving his hand while talking. I blinked a few times because I was a little surprised he told me I could leave if I didn’t like the way he was. At least he’s honest. I did say I hate liars. 

“I’m not gonna leave because I do like it.” I say. My tone, and my body relaxed now. Winston stares at me, but this time he’s squinting his eyes at me, almost like he’s studying me or something. I can’t help it, so I do the same thing back. He grabs his juice and takes a sip, without breaking eye contact. I do the same thing back, except my juice spills all over my shirt causing Winston to start laughing at me. I send a glare at him, but he still laughs. That laugh, his smile, all so contagious, that I found myself laughing too.


End file.
